A blue pair of shorts costs $$30$, which is $3$ times as much as a pink belt costs. How much does the pink belt cost?
The cost of the blue pair of shorts is a multiple of the cost of the pink belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$30 \div 3$ $$30 \div 3 = $10$ A pink belt costs $$10$.